DESCRIPTION: The proposed conference is the fourth in a series of conferences initiated and partially supported by the American Society of Nephrology as a resource to educate the renal research community about new and rapidly-evolving fields that may have application to renal research. Immune-mediated renal diseases are recognized to be one of the leading causes of renal failure. Information generated from work in basic immunology has contributed toward a between understanding of the pathophysiology of these diseases. The purpose of the proposed conference is to provide a forum by which cross-fertilization can take place between basic immunology investigators and scientists studying the immunologic basis or renal disease. Specific topics that are presents (listed in the application) will heavily emphasize basic immunobiology and the study of structure-function relationships. The audience will consist of investigators and trainees actively involved in research on the immune-basis of renal injury.